one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowey VS Monokuma
Description: They may look cute and cuddly, but they can kill you if you're not careful enough! Will Flowey ground Monokuma, or will he claw out a victory? Intro: TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! (Start is pressed as we're taken to the title screen) SELECT YOUR CHARACTERS! LET'S ROCK? Alrighty!'' / Uh, one sec... ("Alrighty!" is selected as the screen fades to black...) Pre-Fight: Music: (Undertale, A New Home Remix) To say that the recent events that occurred were bizarrely peaceful enough to Flowey was a understatement. Frisk's adventure into the underground was one that brought forth all kinds of peace among monsters, greatly ending the struggle monsters faced underground, and brought them to the surface. Frisk not only stayed with Toriel to help her with her new schooling life, but there was also this naked kid they found, whom Sans, of all people, recommended that they brought him back home with them, as if he was proud at the young infant for something that he may of did. Frisk and this new kid join Monster Kid in this new school. Papyrus, as the quickly growing popular monster ambassador to humans, also joined Toriel in helping out with her school as a guidance counsel. Sans even joined in as the janitor of the place, though he is most known in the school as someone who pranks other students and naps in his janitor room, though somehow, the place still gets cleaned. Undyne became a gym teacher/security guard for the school, taking whenever possible to teach her students about how powerful anime characters are and how to be more like them. Grillby opened up a quickly growing popular drinking bar among people of all ages (though he did ran into trouble when Sans and Papyrus came in and pranked the place, as Papyrus was all to eager to share during the school's talent show as a comedy act [with MTT trademark censors...]). Alphys is Mettaton's number one agent, helping him set up shows and gigs all over the world as a quickly rising superstar, as well as being his personal medic/maintenance worker, to the point where Mettaton thanks her regularly during the end of his shows, even if she just blushes with her hands in her face as the crowd praises her. He also praises his new DJ, Napstablook, who is just happy to be there for Mettaton. Muffet set up a successful spider bakery made out of all natural ingredients with the same prices as before (they're that good to resist by those who can spare the money). Asgore, even if Toriel still derives all their conversations into him backing out of his war idea against humans, works at Toriel's school as a gardener, and is surprisingly very well received among other people, despite him almost causing another war against species. On top of Mt. Ebott, on the ledge that the original human fell down on, Flowey looked out in disbelief and awe in that despite all the good things that happened... Nothing is going back, or is there any power out there that is trying to stop it for them. It was only when he heard Sans teleport in did Flowey snap back in shock, quickly looking at Sans in disbelief. "Are you following me around or something, Smiley Trashbag?" he snapped, a bit annoyed by his presence. "hey, just thought i'll visit here one more time, if that is...vine by you?" the lazy skeleton joked with a grin, causing Flowey to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Ha ha, very funny; seriously, I was just thinking...why? Why isn't everything reset by now? Why aren't we all back underground again?" Flowey questioned after turning away from Sans, who just looked out over the city in awe. "hmm...i can feel the other timelines; them being shorter than others, longer than others...destroyed altogether..." Sans rambled, catching Flowey's attention. "and yet, in some other timelines, i can feel them; frisk coming by just once and saving us, because it was what they wanted..." "Yeah...I can feel the other timelines to, but this time...this Frisk only came through once...Heh..." Flowey softly chuckled, smiling a bit. "Guess they weren't as big as a idiot as I thought, huh?" he started to speak. "hey, sun-flowey?" Sans inquired, causing the monster flower to turn towards Sans with a sour look on his face from the pun. "i remember, way before frisk came by, that you were actually helpful to us all. you helped my brother out in getting him into the royal guard, you brought tori and asgore back together, and you were there for me whenever i wanted to talk about this whole timeline thing..." the blue hooded figure mentioned in thought, as he recalled all the timelines before Frisk came along. "i was thinking...if you want to act like back than...well, i can get convince the kid to adopt you as a flower of their own, but i don't think it'll take much convincing if i'm to be honest..." Sans offered with a smile that seemed sincere, causing Flowey to recoil a bit in surprise at the proposal, opening his mouth to speak, until... ''*BANG!* *Music stops* "Hey; what was that?!?" Flowey questioned loudly, turning around to see rising smoke coming from the streets of the town below. Trading concern looks with Sans about the possibility of Frisk being caught in there and causing a reset in the timeline, Flowey burrowed underground and raced towards the city, as Sans vanished into the air, reappearing right on the ground in the middle of the smoke, soon rejoined by Flowey from a cracked spot on the concrete sidewalk revealing dirt. "man, someone really did some damage here..." Sans spoke up, hearing cries of people as he saw some rush to safety inside still sound buildings. "looks like we may have a new problem on our hands and leaves..." he explained, looking down at the sunflower. "Well, I know that I don't want to risk being trapped down THERE again, because while the others would of kept me company, I would still be BORED AS HELL down there! So, whoever did this..." Flowey's voice and face turned a more sinister form, as he smirked with evil in his tone of voice. "IS GONNA SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!" "Oh really? Well you're gonna have to try hard than, Skeletor and Ralts!" a wicked voice boomed from behind them, causing Sans and Flowey to turn around in surprise as they saw a duo standing behind them. A black and white bear giggling with a red glare in his left eye, and a schoolgirl in bright colors and cherry pink hair. Music: (Mister Monokuma's Theme) "Eh? What the hell are you supposed to be?" Flowey questioned to the bear, causing Monokuma to groan in anger as he turned to the plant. "I should be asking YOU that, you brat!" the monochrome bear rebuttal, stomping over to the soulless plant. "anyway, what's your story, teeny meanie?" Sans inquired, walking over to Junko with his hands in his pockets casually. "Why, the saviors from this boredom, of course! Now that peace has been restored, it's gonna get BOR-ING here again! So I decided to be generous enough to come down here and cause despair to keep things exciting and fun!" Junko proudly declared, while the 2 monsters just stood there in silence and anger. "Uh, really; if you just came to me, like, a day ago, honestly, I would be COMPLETELY, on board with that..." Flowey reassured them. "But, seeing as we actually gotten past those resetting loops from the underground, well..." his face turned demented once more. "I'M NOT RISKING GOING BACK INTO THAT HELL HOLE!" "welp; you heard it from the garden plant first. this pair shall be plunged into despair in time," the skeleton decided while pointing towards the new duo. "speaking of time..." Sans eyes darkened of his traditional pupils and his voice got more sincere and menacing. "You're going to have a bad one..." "Ha! I'm the queen of despair! I love despair so much, I rejoice in even my own despair!" the female gloated, chuckling madly. "What makes you think tha-" *'TING!'* *Music stops* A red, cracked heart appeared on Junko's chest, slowly turning blue. Junko's eyes widened at the sight of her heart, but even more so from what she was feeling. "H-hey...what's happening? W-why am I only feeling the despair part of this, and not the good part?" she slowly asked, getting the concern of Monokuma. "E-eh?!? Y-you're pulling my leg, Carlos! No way in hell are you making Junko feel pure sorrow!" Monokuma declared, glaring daggers at him in anger. "heh; this is called karma, miss..." Sans slowly explained, closing his eyes. "Flowey; take care of this critter for me..." he instructed, before opening his eyes with a blue glow coming from his left eye. "I have to get someone acquainted with karma..." Sans explained darkly, causing Junko's smile to get wiped off her face with a frown of terror, before the two disappeared from the scene in a flash. *In the Hall Of Judgement* Music: (In My Way) Junko fell down to the floor with a thud, before scrambling up to meet Sans face to face. Normally, she would be laughing her ass off at someone trying to make her feel pure despair. Only this time... It's working... "O-okay you fucker! What's up with your shit?!?" Junko barked at Sans, demanding a answer. Sans just looked out of the stained glass windows as the sun shined in. "i sense a high amount of LOVE from you and your partner..." he started, causing Junko to turn her head in confusion. "your level of violence, was way past 20. hey; that's a new record for me...congrats, kid! we should have a big shindig; have hot dogs, some pie with your friends..." he joked about with a laugh, before stopping on a dime, making Junko shiver. "oh wait, something's not right..." he jerked his head towards Junko, causing her to jump in shock, his eyes dark and bleak of any sign of life. "You had your friends convince themselves that they were monsters, did you?" he finally finished, letting Junko answer, as she slowly formulated her usual answer to this question. "I-I didn't do anything! They committed all those atrocities by themselves! I'm the moral one here!" the SHSL Despair in despair retorted, while Sans chuckled a bit, looking outside again. "there's a difference between doing something because you think it's the only way you can survive and live, and do something because you were bored..." the blue-hooded skeleton rebuttal was heard, as he slowly walked out into the middle of the room, his footsteps echoing through the hall. "now...where do their reasons fell, and where does your reason for destroying their lives fell?" Sans demanded as his eyes blacked out again. All Junko could do was shake in silence, feeling her sins crawling on her back. "thought so..." sans pocketed his hands into his hoodie, closing his eyes as he turned his head the other way outside. "it's a beautiful day outside...the birds are singing...the flowers are blooming...on these like these, teenagers like you..." he opened his eyes, revealing a flaming blue eye. "Should be burning in hell..." In this moment, Junko felt like she was going to have a genuinely bad time... *Meanwhile, back at the main fight* Music: (Mister Monokuma's Tutoring) "W-what's happening?!? What are you two; in kahoots or something?!?" Monokuma roared, stomping his foot on the ground with a snarl. "Buddy, look; I hate smiley trashbag as much as you. But when he wants me to purposely kill someone..." Flowey was explaining, before transforming into his wicked grin. "I'm not gonna waste it!" he yelled out. "Hmmm! Listen here you weed! I give zero shits about how mean that bonehead is, but I'm gonna make sure you get grounded, for life!" Monokuma roared out, causing Flowey's eyes to narrow down. "Well; looks like what I say during a genocide run still applies..." the plant stared down with a smirk. "Creatures like us wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other's way..." he threatened, laughing nastily at the bear, just causing him to shout out a war yell and dash towards Flowey. In this world, it's kill or be killed...KILL!: Sixty seconds! Monokuma lunged forward at Flowey, ready to claw at him. The sunflower burrowed back into the Earth on time, and popped up at a nearby garden, sending towards the bear his "friendliness pellets". Getting back up, Monokuma saw the pellets but didn't think much of them, running right towards them, and what he assumed was going to be through them as well. Only problem, they were MUCH sharper than he thought, and he was pushed back down onto the ground by the force. "YEOW! What kinda leaves were that; cactus spikes?!?" the cut bear demanded, his red eye flashing in anger. "Nah, just everyday friendliness pellets!" Flowey taunted, winking at the robot, causing a groan of annoyance to pop up from him. Fifty seconds! "Oh really; well violence against me is STRICTLY PROHIBITED! Help! To me, spears of gunguir!" Monokuma chanted, raising his arms, while Flowey felt the ground beneath him tremble. Quickly going back underground, pink flashing spears rose up above him, while the slowly losing his patience bear grumbled in annoyance. "How hard is it to kill ONE WEED?!?" Monokuma shouted, before hearing something coming for him. Turning around, his eyes widened in surprise as a giant grass vine was propelled towards him. Jumping to the left, he barely escaped it in time, soon seeing he was right in front of the flower menace again. Forty seconds! "Golly; I don't know! If only you were better at this killing thing..." Flowey taunted, quickly going back down before Monokuma could catch him. Scrambling to his feet, he dusted himself off and looked around, seeing where Flowey could of gone to now. "Oh garden parasite! Come out now and I MAY give you a swift death..." Monokuma faked promised, crossing his fingers from behind his back. "You gotta find me first!" came a cheerful reply, as the bear quickly turned his head and looked where he heard the voice from, moaning in agony as to what he saw... A whole field full of sunflowers. "Holy fucking hell, I don't know how Junko's fairing against that skeleton Brook, but it has to be better than this..." he mumbled in a pissed off tone to himself, as he reach the entrance to the sunflower field, claws out and ready to shred. Thirty seconds! Hacking away, he launched up sunflower after sunflower. And after each wave of launched plants, a tease was heard from another section of the garden. "Aw; so close...actually no, that was terrible!" *''SWOOSH''* "Oh wow; that was all you managed to cut? Weak!" *''SWING!*'' "Are you just missing because you love hearing my voice?" *SWOOSH!* "Don't you have anything better to do?" Screaming out a mighty cry of agony, Monokuma's eye went blazing red as he started slicing away at every flower he saw, quickly turning the once yellow field into a ground of destroyed sunflowers. Twenty seconds! ...except for one sunflower that popped up right in the middle of the entire field, looking smugly at the bear. "Did you forget I could burrow underground or something? Wow, you real-" "JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY YOU PIECE OF SHIT FERTILIZER THIEF!" Monokuma screamed out, once again racing towards the plant that's been causing him agony, except... *''WOOSH!* A large green vine, like the one from before came zooming out of the ground, and quickly wrapped itself around Monokuma before he had time to react, causing him to be still in shock, before trying to struggle out of it. "YOU IDIOT. Did you really think you could beat me? If you have anyone to help you, call out for them now..." demanded Flowey as he glared up at Monokuma wickedly, as a dome of his bullets appeared around the bear. 'TEN SECONDS!' "H-HELP! To me, spears of gunguir!" Monokuma declared, once again causing the ground to rumble in fury. This time, Flowey stayed put, bracing himself for whatever was gonna come... 'FIVE!' A piercing sound of the ground being broken echoed throughout the field, while Monokuma looked down expecting a pierced flower... 'FOUR!' "W-what the fuck is this?!?" was his response instead, as he saw that Flowey was right in the center of the attack, which meant that the attack resumed right above his petals, leaving him unharmed. "H-heh...I guess the height just works for humans..." he theorized, giving off a weak smile despite his situation. 'THREE!' "...You really are a idiot, aren't you?" the plant responded, gloating with a proud look on his face, as the petals slowly started to move in. 'TWO!' "Oh well; looks like no ones going to see you fail to a garden plant, Yogi..." Flowey taunted, as Monokuma felt the petals slowly inch their way onto his skin, wincing in pain as the cuts were being made. 'ONE!' Maniacal laughter was heard as Flowey's face was demented into a laughing form as the petals sliced through Monokuma, quickly silencing him as he blew up in Flowey's vine, causing some damage to Flowey, as he jumped back (as well as plants can jump while still being rooted) as the vine retracted back into the ground. 'KO!' Post-Fight: *Music Ends* The head of Monokuma fell down to the ground with a thud, the red light flashing brightly before slowly fading out. Smirking merrily at his work, he than looked back at Mt. Ebott, thinking for a bit. "Heh; might as well see how good smiley trashbag is doing..." he thought to himself, making his way back to the mountain. *Back at the Hall Of Judgement* Junko was breathing heavily, on one knee before the skeleton, looking just as fine as when he came here. Popping up behind Sans, Flowely smirked as he saw the scene. "Well; looks like SOMEONE is having a bad time..." Flowey remarked, as Sans took notice of him. "yeah; feels like you're back at school, huh?" Sans joked, giving Junko a taunting grin. "Oh, just shut up..." Junko demanded, getting up, wobbling around for a bit, before falling back down. "C-can I give up now? H-how about I promise to be good from now on?" she bargained as she rose her hand in question, being broken from his power. Normally, Sans would just use this as a excuse to dunk her, but humming to himself, he gestured Flowey to come up to his ear, and whispered a plan into his petals, causing a range of positive emotions from Flowey, ending in a grin of joy. "Hmm...that's a wonderful idea!" he agreed, shaking San's hand with a vine. "deal. okay lady; looks like it's your lucky day today. you're getting spared." Sans explained, causing the fallen school girl to lift her head up in shock. "Huh? Really?!?" "yeap. i'm getting just as bored as you are getting hurt here, so i think i have a better solution..." his eyes shined as a smirk was placated on his skull. With Flowey's own wicked grin, it caused a look of concern to be placed on Junko. "U-uh...what do you mean?" she slowly asked as they approached her. *At Toriel's school* Music: (Nyeh heh heh/Bonetrousle) "WOWIE! ANOTHER STUDENT READY TO TAKE MY CLASS?!?" the eager tall skeleton in a red battle armor spoke out in joy, as Junko shifted her eyes to his brother behind him, who was glowing blue in his left eye. "U-uh, yes; I-done things, I'm not proud of..." she spoke out slowly, reading cue cards that Flowey was holding up in the background. "I, have made many mistakes, and would like you to help me, like the..." she groaned in pain as she read the last card. "stupid, doo doo butt, that I am..." "HMM...HAS MY BROTHER BEEN PRANKING YOU ACROSS TIME AND SPACE AGAIN?" Papyrus asked, causing a grin of hope to be placed on Junko's face. "Y-yes! Precisely!" "WELL, HE MAY THINK YOU DESERVE IT, BUT I DON'T! DON'T WORRY HUMAN! I SHALL GUIDE YOU STRAIGHT ONTO THE PATH OF GOODNESS!" Papyrus declared, posing with a thumbs up for Junko, as her previously hopeful expression grew back into a cynical one, turning to shock as Papyrus grabbed her by the wrist. "ONWARD FELLOW TALL HUMAN! TO MY CLASS!" "hey, bro..." Sans spoke up, walking towards him with his usual smile while holding something. "OH! HELLO SANS! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus happily responded, looking at Sans while Junko glared down at him, cocking his thumb towards her as she draws a finger across her neck. "Well, I found this neat talking plant that I think would do well in your classroom..." Sans explained, handing to Papyrus a pot with Flowey in it. "Heya! So you're the legendary Papyrus, huh? Golly; it would be swell if I could be the class pet for your room," Flowey flattered Papyrus, causing his eyes to light up as Junko growled to herself. "WOWIE! A TALKING PLANT THAT WANTS TO LEARN MY WAYS! OF COURSE I WILL! LUCKILY, I ALSO HAVE A ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO THE GARDEN, AND THERE'S A PERFECT SPOT FOR YOU TO GROW THERE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus cheerfully chortled, dashing straight towards his room, as Flowey smirked darkly at Junko who gulped in response. *Music Ends* "welp, that takes care of that..." Sans responded, putting his hands back into his pockets, eyeing Toriel's classroom. Looking in, he saw that it was empty. "hmm; tori must of came in here earlier to get ready for the day after vacation break..." Sans thought to himself, before seeing stray fireballs pass by the window. Growing concerned, he teleported to the roof of the school, and looked down at the sight. Music: (Unnecessary Tension) "I'm sorry, human; but even if Asgore deserves everything you did to him, he still deserves a second chance that isn't death..." Toriel, spoke with her hands burning with fire, as across her, a human with a large hammer stood, ready to retaliate. "I'm 'a sorry; this is just a misunderstanding!" he returned in a Italian voice, as Toriel stepped forward, ready to throw down. "Fine than; forgive me for this, but you must be stopped..." the teacher declared in a sad tone, casting fireballs at the man, as he jumped over them with style, landing on the ground with his two feet and one hand, looking up to face the monster with a scowl on his mustached face. 'To be continued in "Toriel VS Mario"' Results: Music: (Your Best Friend) '''This melee's winner is...' Flowey pops up on the podium before laughing. FLOWEY!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Carnivalia's ringmaster Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees